Emotions
by PenUltimateDealBreaker
Summary: After an attack by Ganon, the kingdom is restored and Link is put into a state of obligation he's retained. Feeling worn, he leaves, much to the shock of Queen Zelda who sends out soldiers to look for him. Both relish in their emotions, driven by what they feel as if they were merely adolescents, writing to themselves as if the whole world weren't listening. Only in them is calm.
1. Obligation

Obligation

They used to call it a message brought from the wind, a voice drifted from a distant land. That was your destiny. Told to you from the moment you were to make the choice to receive it or not. Back then I had said yes, far too early, and I was stuck with obligations that I regret not foreseeing earlier.

It was when I was young and the voice had come to me in the form of soldiers, marching in their clanking armour and carrying spears the height of the buildings around us. Years later, when rumors of a rising evil had erupted out of nowhere, the army began recruiting. I was only fifteen, a nobody, and I wanted to change that. Before I even had the chance to hear the destiny that I was meant to carry out, I had set out to achieve it.

Before I was a soldier, my name had graced only the lips of my family. As I quickly surged through the ranks I gained attention up until the last moments of Ganondorf's oppression. After the smoke had cleared, the fire put out, and the buildings restored, what was left was a hero that everyone knew the name of.

I have figured a billion times over that if I had never joined the army, I would've been able to slip back under the tongues of citizens, but here I stand today, a guard at the Queen side, and nothing else. No matter how friendly Zelda acts, she is my only company, day in, and slowly into day out. I leave the castle rarely.

People say it's honorable of me to stay loyal. Though, I feel like I couldn't escape this never ending cycle if I tried. Such a busy monarch needs a loyal guard, and the people love me.

I remember distinctly, the book titled, the Princess's Missing Soldier, in which a little girl had played princess with her best friend, until one day when the boy, annoyed with her immaturity, left her. It ended as a love story, typical, but I'm always terrified that if I attempted the same, I'd be found immediately. If I attempted to step down, I'd be admonished and humiliated.

I've done my duty and I deserve a family, I deserve a life, not a sword. Everyday I go again to tell Zelda herself that I resign, but every day she acts like I'm the most wonderful man to plant my feet on the Earth. I can't take these nerves being bundled up in my stomach and the constant longing to do more. When I adventured, I was free, more than I ever had been in a long time. Someone needs to go out there again.

I've decided that it'll be me, somehow.

No matter how long it takes, I'll get myself back out there.

I'll feel sand between my bare feet, untie my bound hair, never hear that wretched clank of armour again. The green tunic I used to loathe calls out to me, this time with positivity and excitement. I resent ever taking it off.

No ancient relic will taunt me, no crest will call out my name. No soldier will look to me for commands. The only person who will look up to me will be a child of my own.

I wouldn't wish the life of a hero unto anyone.

It is tomorrow I have plans of going on a "vacation."

And dear journey, protect my dreams.


	2. Surprise

Surprise

I woke up as usual this morning to the sound of nothing. Empty hallways filled with empty rooms being cleaned by the occasional servant. It's quite a shame we haven't been able to fill up the castle as quickly, it gets lonely. On days like these especially.

But that's besides the point I want to make here. It felt odd, the emptiness was almost haunting. I was expecting someone, I knew, and I knew who it was, but I couldn't place my finger on how the lack of their presence was unusual. That is until I entered the throne room for the day to meet with a few citizens I was thinking of employing into the castle.

The young man was meant to be at my side at such an event, as anything could happen. Throughout the whole meeting I was much too muddled to give my full attention. They all got their respective jobs without thought. I'm not entirely sure if I was well enough to manage that, but it was at the back of my mind at that point in time. Link wasn't there and that was all I could think about.

I conversed with one of the captains, asking him of his whereabouts and to ask around himself. As the day grew into night, the news finally settled that no one knew where he'd gone. While I was sitting in my night gown on my bed, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought that he'd just disappeared. Our best fighter, gone in an instant. It appears he wasn't quite the best, I guess.

But no matter how deep my thoughts went into darkness, I'd already concluded that I would send out a search for him so I could once again feel safe.

All day my mind has been churning my brain into mush and I can't get over the fact that he isn't here, with me. I long to know what happened to his stagnant face. Perhaps he hates me. Me and everything I do.

I can't wipe away my humiliation, however. My eyes were as big as a yeti's, my mouth agape like one's maw as well. The moment the captain had returned with his news. the servants asked if I needed to sit for awhile despite knowing I was dealing with military matters.

My heart still pounds.

I can't shake it, this feeling, this fear and surprise. I just pray to the goddesses, Hylia, anyone, to protect him and let nothing touch him before I reach him.

In other news, the town of Kakariko has been reclaimed by monsters. My old nurse, Impa, is planning out an attack to remove them for good, though she's commented that their numbers are unconventional considering the decrease in populations of the monsters ever since Ganondorf was sealed.

She says it is of no concern as of this morning while I write.

* * *

 **Thanks for the (almost) 100 views on chapter one straight off the bat!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story as it continues!**

 **I don't have much to say, I was just surprised at the rapid attention. I will say, the title and picture are attractively generic so that's probably the appeal. If you have any questions, just ask.**

 **And thank you to those who followed or favorited!**


	3. Freedom

Freedom

It's amazing how foreign everything feels.

I've already lost my way three times now, getting mixed up on paths and entering the wrong towns. It took me into the deadest of the night to find an inn that was accepting more occupants. They don't seem to recognize me out here, though, I have passed one or two, but they never approach me directly. It's just that look.

But of course, the most important thing is what happened, how I left, and how it feels to leave.

The short story is that I'm honestly confused.

I got out of bed that morning, before sunrise when the castle wasn't lit and servants had retreated to their bedrooms. The feet of several night guards was the only sound in the endless hallways. I tumbled out my window, a bag in hand, into the courtyard. A few guards that stood nearby turned toward the sound and approached. Out of my pocket, I threw two purple rupees and bolted before they could get a good look at me and I merely became a blur darting through the archway. The hallways afterward were a labyrinth, but from my patrols, I knew where I was going.

The occasional heel I felt sting as it was eyed just in front of a corner. But I pressed on until the sweet cold air rushed into my face and there was nothing more than a road ahead of me with no guards, and no one watching.

And it lead me here, a day's or so walk away from the castle with no idea where I want to go. I figure I should go visit my hometown, but everyone will know me there. Maybe if I find a way to avoid everyone and see my family…

The day is about to draw its curtains shut, so I'll sleep on it and see what happens during the morning. Who knows really.

Who knows.

July 15th

I met a girl named Cecilly, she said she can help me find my way around. She's a merchant of sorts I guess. I don't know much else, we barely talked. But she seemed very warm to company. We headed off on the road together and have landed in Daruius, a small village in the south, close to Death Mountain. I remember it vaguely, and every house seems to answer me with a nod, but I can't be certain.

She keeps moving, running around as if not expecting me to follow. I tried wandering around by myself, but I feel lost. This freedom is without guidance and without motivation.

I'm afraid I'll keep following her until she hates me.

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"I've always liked blue," she said. I remember her small smirk up at the sky.

"It's very pretty, isn't it? Although, I prefer green."

"I can tell…" she muttered, "Aren't you supposed to be at the castle by now?"

It had come out of her mouth so suddenly, that I couldn't find the words.

"What's a soldier following me around for anyways, eh? Screw off. I haven't done a thing."

Apparently she was only trying to help me, but after awhile, got suspicious. That was the last I saw of her, and that was when I decided to search for someone who didn't know me. I needed a companion, like Taharial had been. Not a fairy again, but a person. And we'll got treasure hunting...or something.

For now there's no roof over my head, and a hole in my heart.

I don't know what I'm doing...maybe this was all a mistake.


End file.
